


there's a drug in the thermostat to warm the (locker) room up

by tooshenka



Category: Bandom, Fall Out Boy
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Attempt at Humor, Awkwardness, First Kiss, First Time Blow Jobs, M/M, Teen Romance, gabe as a captain of the cheerleaders
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-14
Updated: 2017-07-14
Packaged: 2018-12-02 03:18:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11500680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tooshenka/pseuds/tooshenka
Summary: Крашнуться на кого-то в школе с присущим для подростков максимализмом — худшее, после еды в столовой.





	there's a drug in the thermostat to warm the (locker) room up

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tjstar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tjstar/gifts).



> все началось с этого [фото](https://pp.vk.me/c622122/v622122328/6d80/XIorfep1Qxs.jpg)  
> разница в возрасте между Стампом и Вентцем год  
> обоснуя нет

Жизнь Патрика начинает медленно, но верно отклоняться от привычного курса, когда он в первый раз за всю старшую школу пропускает учебный день. Конечно же, неправильно винить свою захворавшую бабулю Нэнси, которую они с родителями поехали навестить на уикенд, а задержались до вечера понедельника. Поэтому Патрик считает, что это все вина Уильяма Беккета, соседа по парте, вызвавшегося пересказать события футбольного матча, выпавшего именно на понедельник и который Патрику по долгу службы — он ведущий школьного радио — необходимо было пересказать во всех красках и подробностях.  
  
—…И лишь силами центрального защитника, Спенсера Смита, удалось избежать автогола [1] со стороны главного нападающего, Питера Вентца. В следующий раз будь повнимательней, Питер. В итоге матч окончился со счетом 3:2 в пользу команды хозяев, Уилметтских летучих мышей. Гостям, команде Нортфилдские тигры, принявшей поражение, но показавшей достойную игру, остается отправиться домой и усердно готовиться к следующему сезону.   
  
Патрик делает большой глоток воды и заканчивает новостную рубрику: время перемены подходит к концу.  
  
— В окончании хочу еще раз поздравить Летучих мышей, которые, благодаря нелегкой победе, вырвались в полуфинал, и в следующем матче столкнуться с нашими соседями, командой Пантеры Гленвью. Хорошая работа, ребята! А с вами был я, Патрик Стамп. Будьте на связи.  
  
Красная лампочка «идет запись» гаснет, и сквозь витринное стекло Джо показывает большой палец, после чего врывается в кабинку с громким хохотом:  
  
— Чувак, ну ты даешь! Даже на первое апреля не помню, чтобы так отжигал!  
  
Патрик снимает наушники и поправляет козырек кепки, недоуменно глядя на Джо. Он без понятия, о чем тот, и абсолютно не в настроении гадать. Единственное, что сейчас им охватывает, это неудовольствие, каким вышел эфир. В мыслях жужжит назойливой мошкой какое-то подозрение: так происходит абсолютно всегда, когда он пишет текст для своих рубрик, не будучи прямых их очевидцем.  
  
— Уже представляю, как взбесится Вентц, — не унимается Джо, приобнимая Патрика за плечи, и выводит во все еще оживленный коридор. — Я бы на твоем месте уже искал, где пережидать бурю.  
  
Не успевает Патрик спросить, что Джо, черт его дери, несет, как на них обрушивается хмурый Вентц — он даже кулаки, кажется, сжимает:  
  
— Ты, значит, у нас Патрик, да, — сходу, даже не спрашивает, а утверждает. Патрик сглатывает и хмурится, кивая.   
  
— Тебе жить надоело, Патрик? — приближается Пит на шаг.   
  
Грубый тычок приходится в плечо, из-за чего Патрик пятится.   
  
— Не сказал бы. Чего тебе, Вентц? — раздраженно спрашивает он. — У меня нет никакого желания с тобой общаться, много дел, прости.  
  
Патрик коротко, одними уголками рта улыбается, делая шаг вбок, в попытке обогнуть раздувающего ноздри Вентца.  
  
— Про какой такой автогол ты только что пиздел? — Пит резко и жестко хватает Патрика за плечо, не давая ускользнуть. — Знаешь, мне очень хочется устроить встречу твоей пустой башке со стеной, может, тогда ты станешь лучше следить за матчем?  
  
У Патрика день не задался с самого утра: пришла его очередь получить традиционный «вонючий шкафчик». Теперь все его книги смердят пивом, тухлыми яйцами и газировкой. А тут еще и этот подарок судьбы, несущий бред.  
  
— Отвали, — вырваться не удается, что злит еще больше. — Без понятия, что тебя задело так, но научись принимать правду как она есть. Это ты облажался на матче, я лишь сделал свою работу — освежил память школе о вашей  _победе_.  
  
Вентц заносит кулак для удара. И Патрик на автомате зажмуривает глаза.  
  
«Да что с ним не так, с катушек слетел?!»  
  
Внутри поднимается иррациональная истерика, услужливо представляющая и подсчитывающая все синяки, которые расцветут под костлявыми, но сильными кулаками Вентца. Его Патрик не боится, но как нормальный человек с инстинктами самосохранения (которые, черти такие, сейчас, вероятно, находятся в спячке, развязав язык) предпочитает не оказаться избитым таким сумасшедшим. И за что? За правду?  
  
— Парни, парни, спокойно. — Между ними вклинивается взволнованный Джо. — Это всего лишь недоразумение.  
  
Джо поворачивается к Вентцу, видит, как тот недовольно косится вниз, туда, где ладонь упирается ему в солнечное сплетение, удерживая на месте. Джо тут же отнимает руку, опомнившись.  
  
— В следующем же эфире Патрик исправится и принесет публичные извинения.   
  
Джо словно чувствует вырывающиеся из Патрика отказы это делать и добавляет скорее ему, чем Вентцу:  
  
— Главное, не заводись, чувак.   
  
— Лучше не попадайся мне на глаза, Патрик, — просто удивительно, как, только узнав о его существовании, Вентц может уже так ненавистно произносить это имя. Резко обернувшись, он уходит.   
  
— С удовольствием, — кидает вслед Патрик и только после этого может дышать нормально, а не так, будто находится рядом с огромным трехголовым псом, которого способен разбудить любой шорох. Он и сам не заметил этого. А потом он видит на сгорбленной спине удаляющегося Вентца большую четверку, чернеющую на белой свободной футболке.  
  
— Он что, ушел с тренировки, чтобы прибежать сюда и поорать? — почти возмущенно спрашивает Патрик. — Какого?..  
  
— Вентц на прошлом матче в последние минуты спас положение команды, а ты неудачно пошутил, исказив все, что только можно, — пожимает плечами Джо. Удобнее закинув лямку рюкзака на плечо, он толкает Патрика дальше по коридору к кабинету биологии. Вся тревога испарилась с его лица, осталось лишь какое-то странное неудовольствие. Народа вокруг уменьшилось, все разбрелись на свои уроки. — Ты же знаешь, как он относится к футболу. Будто тот его брат. Или бойфренд.  
  
— Но… — Патрик недоумевает, его мыслями овладевает стайка разношерстных вопросительных знаков, — но Билл мне все рассказал, он был на матче, даже фотки показывал…  
  
— Билл только и делал, что пускал слюни на Гейба, взгляда с него не сводил, — перебивает Джо. — Все оба тайма плюс во время перерыва. Не лучшего пересказчика ты себе выбрал, друг.  
  
Ч-черт, ожидаемо. И это самое обидное, он ведь знал, что Билл тот еще придурок.  
  
— Сапорта решил всех удивить, — усмехается Джо. Он идет чуть впереди и оглядывается на Патрика, затем взгляд скользит над плечом, удостовериться, нет ли поблизости дежурного по коридорам: если их найдут не спеша разгуливающих во время урока — горячая путевка к директору обеспечена. — Напялил девчачью черлидерскую форму отвлечь вражескую команду. Отвлек. И не только их.   
  
Патрик против своей воли сразу представляет долговязого Гейба в коротенькой юбке с помпонами в руках и довольным лисьим выражением лица. Кажется, на этот раз Билла понять можно.   
  
— Если бы ты вместо пары часов лишнего сна удосужился прийти пораньше и просвятить меня в тонкости матча, то я бы не ввязался в это дерьмо! — Он ускоряет шаг, давая Джо подзатыльник.  
  
— Воу, легче. Здоровый сон — самая необходимая вещь для подрастающего организма. А то есть, для моего, — выпучив глаза, указывает на себя Джо.  
  
Теперь-то Патрик понимает, что дело поменяло обороты: сумасшедший истерик и мудила, это он сам. Черт. Не хотелось признавать, но нужно было решать, что делать. Был вариант заныкаться и ходить тише воды, ниже травы, но в постоянном ожидании мести Вентца… Абсолютно точно нет, он часто бывает на виду: в оркестре, как активист кампании «Не мучай белок, они — твои собратья» (чаще всего этих вертких прохвосток умудряются не кормить орехами, а сбивать ими с рогаток), да и его проще пареной репы можно отыскать в радио-будке. К тому же, гордость не позволяет прятаться от Вентца, а бояться – тем более. Остается, как это ни гадко, собраться и идти на поклон. Ведь, несмотря на то, что во всем этом вины его нет никакой, виноватым все же остается именно он. Для Вентца уж точно.   
  
— Я попрошу у него прощения, — решительно обещает Патрик Джо.  
  
— Конечно. Я ему так и сказал.  
  
— Нет, я  _пойду_ к нему и извинюсь.  
  
— Чувак, ну не знаю. Не забираю своих слов, да, ты, кажись, задел его и все дела, но может лучше тебе больше не встречаться с ним? Одному хотя бы?   
  
У Джо обеспокоенное выражение лица, и Патрик даже тронут его волнением, но лишь трясет головой.  
  
— Ничего страшного со мной не случится. — Он действительно верит этому. Пф, что ему сделают? Побьют? Он убедится, что разговор произойдет в людном месте. Вентц, конечно, та еще пороховая бочка, но при свидетелях руки не поднимет. — Чем раньше покончу со всем, тем лучше.  
  
Патрик не любит врать, делает это нечасто, в какие-то супер редкие и экстраординарные моменты, поэтому хочет скорее избавиться от склизкого ощущения стыда. И Билл все же заслужил месяц полного игнора за то, что послужил причиной начала всего этого.   
  


***

  
  
— Эй, привет.  
  
Патрик поднимает взгляд. Он мнется у собственного шкафчика (странно, но вещи больше не пахнут так противно, или же он успел привыкнуть к «аромату») и не решается сдвигаться с места. Все это так несправедливо, почему именно он остался в козлах отпущения?..  
  
Дверцу соседнего шкафчика подпирает тощим плечом Билл. В его глазах искренние сожаления, он нервно сдувает упавшие на лицо волосы.  
  
— Как жизнь?  
  
— Твоими стараниями не очень.   
  
Поток учеников в коридоре стремителен и голосист. Все покидают стены школы, радостные предстоящими выходными. Нужно поспешить, чтобы при вынужденном извинении не остаться наедине с Вентцем. И он, порывисто выдохнув, что не приносит никакой решительности, захлопывает дверцу, натягивает лямки рюкзака и отправляется на поиски.  
  
— Слушай, я не нарочно, серьезно…  
  
— Знаю, и это не дает злиться на тебя в полной мере.  
  
— Чувак, ну хочешь я сам перед Вентцем извинюсь? Вот прямо сейчас к нему вместе пойдем, и я извинюсь? Ты же и так собираешься его искать, Джо мне сказал.  
  
— Вентц не король школы, чтобы перед ним двое в коленях ползали, сам справ…  
  
Патрика перебивает подскочившая к ним высокая фигура. Довольный как всегда Сапорта. На не скрытом плотной трикотажной майкой бицепсе белеет повязка капитана черлидеров.  
  
— Стамп? — спрашивает он.  
  
Патрик отгоняет снова неуместно предоставленные воображением картинки с этим чуваком в форменной свободной юбке, оголяющей жилистые бедра и обтягивающими икры гольфами, и кивает, сглотнув вязкую слюну. Он бьется об заклад, что может прочесть сейчас мысли Билла.  
  
— Пит в раздевалке, поторопись, усмири уже эту истеричку. До сих пор бесится, — ухмыляясь, Гейб переводит взгляд на уставившегося на него покрасневшего Беккета. — Приветик, pituso [2].   
  
Когда Сапорта не задерживается более и удаляется, догоняя такого же высокого, как он сам, чувака с кудрями, которым позавидовал бы сам Джо, и запрыгивая тому на спину с кличем «неси меня, МакКонь», Билл пялится ему вслед как громом пораженный.  
  
Крашнуться на кого-то в школе с присущим для подростков максимализмом — худшее, после еды в столовой. Глядя на Билла, Патрик надеется, что подобная участь так и будет продолжать обходить его стороной. Он отвязывается от настаивающего пойти с ним Бекетта и направляется к раздевалке.   
  
Чем ближе подходит к металлической двери, тем чаще начинает стучать сердце. «Да хватит уже, чего тут бояться?»  
  
На первый взгляд кажется, что внутри пусто, лишь разбросанные полотенца и въевшийся запах сырости и не до конца выветрившегося пота. Но Патрик решает убедиться, что Вентца точно нет нигде, несмотря на то, что хочется тут же выбежать в коридор и отправиться домой с мыслями «ну что ж, не судьба, значит». Нужно заканчивать с этим фарсом. Он огибает одну из узких деревянных лавочек, испещренных разными вырезанными надписями, вмятинами и - что смешно — выжженными следами от окурков (спортсмены, чтоб их). До слуха доносится слабый звук льющегося потока воды. В душе. Дерьмо.  
  
Он опускается на скамейку напротив шкафчика (единственного распахнутого) Вентца и принимается ждать, не заходить ведь  _туда_ , пока он моется.  
  
В голове все крутится — как начать разговор и разрулить в сторону, которая и привела сюда. Как не хочется это делать и как это несправедливо.  
  
— Теперь ограбить меня решил вдобавок? — Голос Вентца какой-то усталый, не злой и совсем не пугает своей внезапностью Патрика, что, пока ждал, прильнул лицом к ладоням.  
  
— Было бы что воровать… — Патрик поднимается с места и отступает на пару шагов. — Я пришел извиниться.   
  
Вентц хмыкает и нерешительно подходит к своим вещам. Полотенце лишь одно — крепко обернуто вокруг талии. Кожу покрывают тысячи мурашек, а на ресницах собрались спадающие с волос крупные капли воды.  
  
— Я весь внимание.  
  
Патрик смотрит на него исподлобья, вздыхает неслышно и берет гордость за горло:  
  
— Мне не стоило так делать, прости. Что-то вроде неудачной шутки. Ты хороший футболист и все такое. — Он в последний момент решает не подставлять Билла, толкая в яму, в которой оказался сам, а делает попытку выбраться оттуда самому, как получится. Встретившись взглядами с Вентцем, Патрик хмурится, когда видит, что тот странно повеселел.   
  
— Ух ты, прям извинение года! — скалит зубы Вентц.   
  
— Все для вас, мистер «не настолько хорош для капитана, но и не ужасен, чтобы просиживать задницу на скамейке запасных», — отбивает Патрик.   
  
— Оу, следишь за моей спортивной карьерой? Польщен.  
  
— Всего лишь выполняю свои обязанности ведущего школьного радио. Обольщаться нечему.  
  
Пит долго и испытующе всматривается в Патрика, будто пытается прочитать мысли или же одним своим желанием пустить пулю в лоб.   
  
— Ты меня тоже прости. Настроение было говном, не стоило на тебе срываться.   
  
Вентц кусает обветренные губы этими своими слишком большими зубами, все не сводя странного взгляда с Патрика, и протягивает руку.  
  
— Мир? — легко улыбается Вентц.  
  
— Не война уж точно, — пожимает предложенную ладонь Патрик.  
  
Патрик не ожидал, что все кончится так быстро и, главное, легко. Но гадать и придумывать, что творится в голове Вентца бесполезно, поэтому остается лишь радоваться – остался без увечий, уже спасибо. Признание Вентца в своей неадекватности тоже греет душу, что уж тут. Чертово бинго!  
  
Кожа прохладная после душа, чувствуются съежившиеся от воды, но все же ощутимые мелкие мозоли. Смуглые пальцы твердо обхватывают пальцы Патрика, чересчур долго, или это только кажется? Патрик первым разрывает рукопожатие, а внизу горла что-то начинает кружить в водовороте, теплом и плещущемся с внутренней стороны ключиц. Это легче назвать тошнотой, чем разбираться в его истиной природе.  
  
— Если не уберешься отсюда, придется показывать тебе стриптиз, — с хриплым смехом обещает Вентц, берясь за края полотенца.  
  
— Сегодня я воздержусь, — уверенно заверяет Патрик. На такое он не подписывался. А когда пятится, стукается пяткой о шкафчик, из-за чего по раздевалке эхом разносится металлический грохот и четырхания.  
  
— П-пока, — зачем-то между этим неловко прощается Патрик. Вентц растягивает губы в широкую слишком искреннюю белозубую улыбку, и Патрик  _пропадает_.  
  
Он скоро чуть ли не вылетает из вмиг ставшей душной раздевалки.   
  
«Во что я, блять, на этот раз умудрился вляпаться?»  
  
***  
  
— Это уже становится странным, чувак, — перед тем, как уйти после школы к Энди (который, живя в другом конце города и обучаясь на дому, умудрился стать им другом, третьим мушкетером), говорит Джо. — Может, объяснишь хотя бы, зачем ты так часто там тусуешься?  
  
— Свежий воздух полезен для растущего организма, вот и все.  
  
Джо кривится собственной тактике, выбранной против него.  
  
— На заднем дворе тоже завались свежего воздуха. Или ты пытаешься к футболистам подкатить?  
  
— Господи, нет! — Патрик в защитном жесте вскидывает руки и чуть нервно смеется. — Троман, ты что, ревнуешь?  
  
— Просто это…  _странно_.  
  
— Мне нужно кое-что проверить, как-нибудь позже расскажу.  
  
Джо такие объяснения ни капли не устраивают, но он кивает, позволяя Патрику делать то, что тот делает. Садится на потрепанный, неровно закрашенный кислотно-салатовым баллончиком велосипед, и уезжает, разбрызгивая лужи на своем пути.  
  
На самом верху трибун, огибающих небольшой школьный стадион, ветрено, и Патрик кутается в толстовку, надевая поверх кепки капюшон. Ладони в теплых зимних варежках, а колени уже красные, подставленные осенней непогоде крупными дырами на синих джинсах. Выглядит он, вероятно, нелепо, но пытается непринужденно читать учебник по физике.  
  
Со времени инцидента прошла пара недель, угроза больше не висит над ним дамокловым мечом, лишь что-то необъяснимое упирается складным ножом в горло. Заставляет почти каждый день приходить на это место.  
  
— Шевелите жопами, холодно же! — слышится звонкий крик откуда-то снизу. Патрик не шевелится, стараясь быть незаметным на самом виду. В желудке от волнения наворачивают кульбиты странные насекомые, которые точно не бабочки, нет.  
  
Только через минут пять кидает взгляд на неестественно зеленое поле. Черная как смоль четверка тут же бросается в глаза, Вентц самозабвенно качает пресс, лежа на траве, его бедра оседлал Сапорта, обвивая длинными стройными ногами. Смотрит тот прямо на Патрика в упор и со странной улыбкой.   
  
«Хочешь сыграть в гляделки? Я в деле».  
  
Патрик демонстративно откладывает книгу недалеко от себя и, подперев щеку, приподнимает брови, не отводя взгляда.  
  
Взбесившийся гормональный фон, вызванный проделкой Гейба на матче, усмирился, снова вставая на обычную планку «этому парню шестнадцать и он девственник, не тревожьте его, иначе со стояком придется разбираться именно вам». Поэтому Сапорта с его слабостью к кроссдрессингу больше не смущает.  
  
Но когда Вентц резко оборачивается и хмуро вперяется в Патрика, вся бравада мгновенно испаряется.   
  
Гейб приближает лицо к уху Вентца, очевидно что-то ему сказав, на что губы того выдают отчетливое «чего?!».  
  
Мозг дает сигнал сваливать отсюда как можно быстрее, но ноги не слушаются, оставляя на месте, подобно испуганному оленю в свете фар.  
  
Выражение лица Вентца совсем не нравится, а Гейба — и вовсе пугает. Слишком знающее, даже ликующее, понимающее то, чего Патрик сам еще не может понять.   
  


***

  
  
— Ста-а-ампи, привет. Рад видеть на обычном месте, — Гейб садится впритык, кладя ногу на ногу. Голос его масленый, чуть шипящий. Бедный, бедный Билл. — Все читаешь?  
  
— Ага. — Патрик не отнимает глаз от книги, строчки плывут, линзы очков резко запотели.  
  
— Мог бы  _пониже_ спуститься, сахарок, Пит тебя не укусит.  
  
Сердце пропускает удар. Дурацкий орган.  
  
— Не понимаю, о чем ты, — Патрик справляется с собой и улыбается. Скорее зашуганно, чем уверенно. — Мне и здесь хорошо.  
  
Стадион пустует уже минут двадцать, чего раньше не случалось.  
  
— Ну как хочешь. Но сегодня ждать не стоит, тренировку перенесли. На вчера.  
  
Гейб приобнимает напрягшегося на миг Патрика, которому сразу становится теплее. И тот решает скинуть загребущую руку, но чуть позже. Хмурый, растерянный взгляд встречается с лукавыми карими глазами.  
  
— Ничего подобного, — на автомате спешит уверить Патрик. — Я проверял в кабинете тренера, все в силе, — после чего с громким «клац» закрывает рот, захлопнув ладонью.  
  
— Попался! — заливисто смеется Гейб, качаясь из стороны в сторону вместе с Патриком.  
  
С поля доносится веселый гомон переодевшихся в теплую осеннюю форму футболистов, только Патрику совсем не весело. Утянув у всевидящего завхоза ключ от кабинета тренера с ловкостью и незаметностью Черного Плаща, дорвался до расписаний тренировок, и вот так просто повелся на уловку? Он мысленно вручает себе пять золотых кубков, где буквы на боку каждого складываются в приговоре — «лузер».  
  
Звонкому «хэй» удается привлечь внимание, уж больно знакомое оно. Лицо Вентца слегка озадачено, но потом он вдруг вскидывает руку и начинает энергично махать, зовя к себе.  
  
Если бы Патрика не опередил Сапорта, крикнувший «вы там групповуху без меня устроили, чего так долго?», то он бы с точностью в сто сорок шесть процентов глупо помахал в ответ.  
  
«Эй, на небе, ты меня решил со свету сжить?»  
  


***

  
  
— Рад, что ты все-таки снизошел до нас, Стамп, — не отрывая глаз от корешков комиксов и быстро перебирая их одними лишь указательным и большим пальцами, ядовито произносит Джо. — Энди, «Бэтмен: Врата Готэма» мой! Даже если ты его первым увидишь, понял, говнюк?!  
  
— Я понял только то, что ты можешь у меня отсосать, — неизвестно откуда доносится крик Энди, так же увлеченного лихорадочными поисками.  
  
«Задроты ебаные», почти ласково называет их Патрик, лениво листая что-то про Харли Квинн и Ядовитого Плюща. У него-то «Врата Готэма» давно припрятан в большом чемодане на замке, где хранятся все его сокровища, обернутые в прозрачные файловые пленки. Не будь его друзья такими придурками, он бы давно его одолжил.  
  
Джо не прекращает дуться, а Энди вовсе перешел на следующий уровень — утверждает, что Патрик запал на Вентца. И это говорит человек (с разыгравшимся чересчур бурным воображением), который даже в школу с ними не ходит!  
  
К тому же, Патрик не «дышал свежим воздухом» футбольного поля уже неделю.  
  
— Чуваки, спешивайтесь, ваш золотой Грааль только что забрали, — зовет девушка, сидящая на кассе, и, достав полупустую коробку, заваленную различной мангой, направляется разложить все по полкам.  
  
Джо обессиленно падает на колени, ударяясь лбом обо что-то твердое, а растрепанный Энди молнией подлетает к ней:  
  
— Викки, как ты могла отдать его? Я считал тебя нашим другом!  
  
— Не моя вина, что вы такие медлительные, — свободной рукой она дергает Энди за его патлы и обращается к Джо: — Троман, я понимаю, у тебя горе и все такое, но если обслюнявишь товар, сюда ни ногой больше.  
  
Патрик сочувственно пинает Джо под зад.  
  
— Скажи хоть, кто это был? — Глаза Энди загораются недобрым огоньком.  
  
— Чтобы вы выследили эту девчушку и бог знает что с ней сделали? Ну нет. Пусть у нее странноватая и нездоровая любовь к Пингвину, но она — мой постоянный клиент. Своих не подставляем, — утвердительно кивнув своим словам, Викки уходит вглубь магазинчика.  
  
— Вставай, дружище. Пойдем, зальем наше горе газировкой повреднее, — Энди помогает неразборчиво бормочущему себе под нос Джо встать. Лица обоих выражают вселенскую скорбь.  
  
— Раз вы покончили с этой драмой, разбирайтесь, чья очередь первым брать у меня на время «Врата Готэма», — спокойно говорит Патрик, сунув на место разглядываемый все это время комикс.  
  
Он считает себя отличным другом и человеком хорошим, поэтому сжаливается, делая такое щедрое предложение. На целых десять минут его с Вентцем задницы перестали быть центром внимания, чем не повод для щедрости.  
  
— Жестокий, — ахает Энди.  
  
— Садист, — подхватывает Джо.  
  
Патрик молчит, с улыбкой принимая это как комплименты. И, попрощавшись с Викки, они выходят на улицу, нагретую редким в осеннюю непогоду солнцем.  
  
— Ладно Энди, он живет хуй знает где, но мне, чувак, как ты мне мог не говорить?! — не унимается Джо. Энди на комментарий о себе с возмущенным «эй» тычет пальцем ему под ребра.  
  
— Это часть дрессировки, — довольно отвечает Патрик, поправляя очки на носу. — Меньше треплетесь обо мне и Вентце, больше получаете поощрительных штук.  
  
Они переходят улицу на зебре, вперяясь в приближающуюся машину суровыми взглядами, заставляющими притормозить любого водителя.   
  
— Вентц, это тот чувак, из-за которого ты все не устаешь стирать свою правую ладошку в мозоли? — интересуется Энди, хотя прекрасно знает, кто такой этот самый Вентц. Бывало, он даже видел его на футбольных матчах, когда со скуки приходил к Патрику и Джо в школу.   
  
Джо одобрительно ржет, хлопая прищурившегося Патрика по спине.  
  
— Нет у меня никаких мозолей, — глупо и как-то растерянно огрызается Патрик, рефлекторно пряча обе руки в карманы джинсов.  
  
— Ты бегаешь за ним как песик, — доверительно указывает Джо. — Дерзкий песик, в любой момент готовый сорваться и укусить за зад.  
  
Пока эти гиены хихикают, Патрик решает напрочь забыть о том, что обещал дать им «Бэтмена».  
  
Отчаянные времена требуют отчаянных мер.  
  


***

  
  
«Это все гормоны», говорит себе Патрик. «Вот стукнет хотя бы семнадцать, и ты перестанешь быть таким жалким и озабоченным».  
  
Этим утром он проснулся с чем-то мокрым в трусах, из-за чего даже испугался, вскрикнув что-то матерное. Мама тут же оказалась у его запертой двери, стучась с вопросами, в порядке ли он там. Когда Патрик справился с собой и с загадкой влажных боксеров, то поспешил приоткрыть дверь миллиметров на пять и уверить маму, что лишь свалился с кровати, и все прекрасно.   
  
Он кончил во сне, господи! Ну и что, что ему снилась порнуха. Ну и что, что она гейская. А то, что главным героем выступил Пит, с охотой дрочащий Патрику, и вовсе не важно.   
  
Черт.  
  
Дорога в школу оказалась полезной для самоистязаний, он мысленно бил себя по голове и другим частям тела. Неужели в школе теперь будет два Бекетта?!  
  
Патрик абсолютно против такого будущего для себя, поэтому зарекается еще хоть раз глянуть на Вентца, произнести его имя и даже подумать о нем. На уроках он станет заниматься заданиями, а не подсчитывать, смакуя, сколько раз Пит с ним поздоровался, сколько раз посмотрел и улыбнулся.   
  
Это ведь уже даже не смешно.  
  
Первая половина учебного дня прошла в относительном спокойствии, что он отпраздновал, купив пачку M&M’S в автомате.   
  
Вторая же половина заканчивается тем, что он, отпросившись с физкультуры в туалет, стоит сейчас и роется в раздевалке в поисках шкафчика Вентца, сам не понимая зачем.  
  
На глаза попадается знакомый диалог, выковырянный на скамейке: «Хоппус ебет собак» и чуть ниже «Делонг — гей». И вспоминает, что шкафчик Вентца должен быть неподалеку. А потом не верит своему счастью, одна дверца манит своей полуоткрытой створкой, и да, это он!  
  
Внутри творится хаос из разбросанных вещей, внутренняя стенка обклеена полуголыми женщинами (и Патрик не ревнует, конечно, нет), где вместо головы одной из них налеплено улыбающееся лицо Вентца. Патрик зажимает рот ладонью, чтобы удержать странные звуки, идущие изнутри.  
  
Внезапно хлопает дверь, и Патрик замирает, как и был враскорячку. Тишина немного успокаивает учащенно забившееся сердце, и он решает сделать свое дело и свалить. Перспектива быть пойманным, когда он сам не понимает, что творит, не прельщала от слова совсем.  
  
На вершине Эвереста из вещей лежит черная майка, чуть помятая, но без подозрительных пятен, и Патрик хватает ее. Он давно задавался вопросом, что такого приятного приносит обнюхивание чужих вещей? В недалеких мелодрамах это действие возведено в какой-то культ. Он подносит майку к лицу и принюхивается.  
  
Может, если от Вентца плохо пахнет, это как-то поможет?  
  
— Ты это сейчас серьезно?!  
  
Патрик распахивает глаза (господи, он прикрыл их, прикрыл!) и, как был с майкой у носа, оборачивается. По обалделому взгляду Вентца видно, что в голове происходит важный мыслительный процесс, даже брови сурово сведены.   
  
Минуты неловкой тишины растягиваются, словно ноги Гейба, плавно садящегося на шпагат.  
  
И Пит делает шаг, нерешительный, даже боязливый, будто к дикому коту или какому-то умалишенному, даже руку протягивает в успокаивающем жесте.  
  
Патрик молод, относительно полон сил и хочет прожить еще много счастливых радужных лет, поэтому срывается с места так, что сам себе удивляется: такой настрой ему бы на урок физкультуры. Но, не рассчитав условия местности, больно врезается коленкой об угол скамейки и попадается в лапы Вентца. Заметив ради справедливости, что тот, пусть на мгновение, но опешил и растерялся, и кто знает, вдруг, если бы не эта злосчастная лавочка, то Патрик сейчас на всех парах, похлеще Флеша, мчался бы домой. Но, видимо, синяков и клички «пидор» ему не избежать.  
  
Костлявые пальцы вдавливаются в плечи, прижимая тело к закрытой дверце шкафчика. Ручка впивается в поясницу, и Патрик устремляет злой взгляд на Вентца. Словно именно он виновник всей этой ситуации с дегустацией запахов чужих футболок. А потом пинает в голую лодыжку, делая последнюю попытку побега. Поднырнуть под рукой Вентца не удается, тот лишь еще более цепко хватается за ткань толстовки.  
  
— Куда собрался, извращенец мелкий?!  
  
И Патрик с грустью думает: сейчас будут бить. Зажмурить глаза ему не дает гордость. Плюс, снимая побои у копов, ему необходимо во всех красках рассказать, какого изверга под своим крылом взрастила их школа.  
  
Вентц оглядывает его как-то странно — заинтересованно, весь его вид говорит о том, что дальше начнутся вопросы. Ну куда же без них?  
  
— Тебя кто-то из девчонок подослал? — кивает Вентц в сторону футболки. Патрик ее сжимает в пальцах и отпускать не торопится.  
  
— Что за одностороннее мышление, не только девочки занимаются… таким. — На миг предположение Вентца всерьез злит Патрика: либо из-за ревности (неужели он сам не может просто прийти и свистнуть чью-нибудь футболку без указки извне?), либо из-за стереотипа по отношению к девочкам (не все они вечно хихикающие и легкомысленные; его сестра Меган и та же Викки-Ти оставили бы без башки за такие слова).  
  
В мыслях обоих возникает образ Бекетта.  
  
— А что, кто-то еще? — спрашивает и будто сдувается вдруг Пит.  
  
— Да, я! Какие-то проблемы? — Смачный невидимый фейспалм ложится аккурат на лоб Патрика. Почувствовав, что хватка на плечах ослабела, Патрик, ошалев от того, что до сих пор не заработал нокаут, скидывает с себя чужие руки и непринужденно, но резво направляется к выходу. И только собирается бросить «еще увидимся», как из его кулака вырывают футболку.  
  
Вот же черт, беспалевная кража имущества не удалась.  
  
Весь оставшийся урок физкультуры Патрик злился на самого себя за чувство смущения, вместе с этим безрезультатно пытаясь забыть свой позор. Он полностью отдался игре в выбивалы, чем заслужил шокированные взгляды физрука и Джо. Такие прыть и энтузиазм стены этого спортзала от Патрика еще не имели честь «лицезреть». Но это ничем не помогло, и в конечном итоге он насквозь пропотел, но никак не смог вышибить из памяти конфуз в раздевалке.   
  
Джо самоотверженно прикрывал тылы, пока Патрик, ранее избегавший такой участи, принимал душ. Это заняло не больше пары минут — можно было смело подавать заявку в книгу рекордов Гиннеса.  
  
Шагая по коридору, он был морально почти готов к издевкам, оскорблениям и растяжке «Стамп — больной ублюдок», вывешенной над входом в школу. Но ничего подобного не наблюдалось, лишь атмосфера разрухи, будто все обезумели и дружно катятся в ад, что было обычным явлением повседневных школьных будней.   
  
А когда его взгляд выцепил клочок бумаги, сунутый в щель его шкафчика, Патрик понял, сухим из воды ему все-таки выйти не удастся. Поборов желание вызвать сапера (мало ли, вдруг Вентц на досуге балуется подпольным изготовлением взрывчатки) и, дав себе мысленную затрещину за недостойную трусость, резко вытягивает записку, которая состояла из одних только цифр.  
  
И Патрик лихорадочно начинает вспоминать азбуку Морзе, расшифровку двоичного кода, теорию вероятности: все, что в данный момент помогло бы узнать собственную учесть.  
  
Его внутреннюю панику разрешает Джо, внезапно подскочивший со спины. Взглянув через плечо, он лишь присвистывает и интересуется, кого Патрик так хорошо умаслил, чтобы раздобыть номер Вентца.  
  
На последнем уроке, когда до звонка оставались считанные минуты, Патрик как можно незаметнее достает свой телефон. Пять стадий принятия неизбежного пройдены, пока мистер Саймонс рассказывал о войне во Вьетнаме, забыв про синусы и косинусы, формулы которых уже расчертил на доске.  
  
Не зная, что можно написать человеку, который застал его за нюханием своей же футболки, а потом еще и номер оставил, он неловко печатает «привет :)», после чего чувствует, как буквально сползает со стула от смущения. Вместе со звонком перемены он, не удержавшись, все же падает на пол. Учитель окидывает строгим взглядом его и зажатый в кулаке телефон, но задержаться не просит, и Патрик не знает, рад он этому или нет.  
  
«тренировка в три»  
  
«я приду!»  
  
Спустя несколько часов и честный ответ Джо о том, куда он собирается после занятий, Патрик уже с легкой душой может себе позволить сесть на самой нижней скамье, что ближе всех к футбольному полю.  
  


***

  
  
Раздевалка становится  _их местом_. Еще не особо найдя точки соприкосновения, они стараются лучше узнать друг друга, зацепить чем-то или зацепиться самому, увлеченно рассказать и заинтересованно выслушать. Порой они могут говорить на одну тему часами, смеясь без стеснения и не понимая, как можно быть настолько схожими. Но зайди вдруг разговор в другое русло, то уже спорят с пеной у рта, каждый доказывая свою точку зрения.  
  
Патрик с удивлением узнает, что Пит любит читать классическую литературу: от Достоевского и Булгакова до Камю и Диккенса. А о татуировке с Джеком на правом предплечье и по-глупому широкой улыбке он знал с первого дня их встречи, когда год назад в их школе появился новенький со странным именем Питер Льюис Кингстон Вентц третий.  
  
Когда Пит показывает свои стихи, Патрик в первый раз поет для него собственную песню. Эхо раздевалки слабой ноткой гротескности вторит его голосу, в котором слышится явное волнение. Но как только повисает тишина, то шумное дыхание Патрика заглушает искренняя благодарность Пита.   
  
Из под пера одного выходит поэзия, а другого — мелодии.  
  
Патрик с охотой рассказывает о своей любви к комиксам и их походах с Джо и Энди в самый уютный из всех гиковских магазинов. MP3-плеер без утайки, громким шепотом, ведает о вкусах Патрика, о его любви ко всем жанрам музыки. Распахнутый рюкзак указывает на то, что Патрик увлекается различными энциклопедиями, в которых смешиваются мистика и наука, расписывающие в сотнях страниц феномен телепатии, где иногда теснятся дурашливо милые статьи навроде «Терменвокс для чайников».  
  
В воздухе тонкой сладкой ноткой все еще витает неловкость, переплетающаяся с невысказанным призрачным вопросом: что вдруг изменилось, чтобы поменять все настолько?  
  
Их первый поцелуй можно считать одним из самых неловких в истории всех поцелуев.  
  
Морозным днем они шли к парковке. Патрик, кутаясь в куртку и согревая пальцы дыханием (несмотря на то, что на нем были надеты перчатки), чуть нервной трелью жаловался на плохо работающий телефон. Из-за карантина всех учеников отпустили на недельные каникулы, и лишь смс и редкие, но продолжительные телефонные разговоры являлись их связью. Их дружба давно перешла за грань, когда уже можно звать друг друга в кино, пошататься в парке, на ночевку домой. Но ни один не осмелился сделать этот шаг, что способен сорвать плотину.  
  
Дорогу то тут, то там покрывала ледовая корка, и Патрик в своих побитых кедах то и дело поскальзывался, но от падения его удерживали крепкие пальцы Пита, сжимающие чуть выше запястья. Он слушал сбивчивый голос Патрика, вставлял фразы и заверения о том, что с телефоном все будет в порядке, но был будто не здесь и не сейчас, будто решал в голове сложное уравнение с сотней неизвестных.  
  
Как и всегда они остановились посередине двора, где каждый уходил в противоположную от другого сторону: Патрик на остановку, Пит — к своей машине. В этот раз они замялись, казалось глупым как обычно помахать друг другу со словами «до завтра, тупица», потому что ожидающая их бесконечная неделя без разговоров, подтруниваний, драк грязным бельем и разделенного лишь наедине времени требовала от чего-то особенного.  
  
И Пит решился на это «особенное» — протянутой рукой, обвившей плечо, теплым объятием, чтобы, наконец, согреть мерзнувшего в трехсот слоях одежды Патрика. Патрик неловко прижался в ответ, а подняв взгляд, замер. Щека Пита оказалась в каких-то миллидюймах от него, уголок губ, смуглое веко с завитком еле заметных вен. Он в первый раз был настолько близко к Питу, в первый раз позволил кому-то так тесно ворваться в его личное пространство (родня и мамина подруга тетя Мегги с соседней улицы не в счет). И просто растерялся, ему неизведанны все эти правила: что делать, куда можно касаться, когда отстраняться, не будет ли это странным, если вжаться в чужое тело так, словно хочешь забраться ему под кожу, до самого центра, где неустанно бьется живой «мотор»?  
  
Его растерянность крупными неоновыми буквами отражалась в глазах, поэтому Пит отстранился первым, не желая переборщить или напугать. И Патрик, как с места в карьер, неожиданно даже для самого себя, молниеносно «клюнул» губами куда-то в нижнюю губу Пита, съехав к подбородку, чтобы тут же состроить шокированный взгляд и мысленно придумывать план отхода.  
  
Рука, все еще сжимавшая плечо Патрика, явно намекала о невозможности трусливого побега. А потом Пит уже без всяких сомнений приблизился и по-подростковому неумело поцеловал замерзшие алые губы.  
  


***

  
  
Кто бы мог знать, насколько может сблизить пара совместных прогулок и разделенная картошка фри.  
  
В Патрике просыпается привлекательная уверенность: он чувствительно сжимает плечи Пита, целует, не в силах оторваться. Ему уже шестнадцать, и эти ощущения слишком возбуждают, волнуют и до приятного страшат своей новизной.  
  
Пит ерзает, прижатый к дверце шкафчика, позволяет Патрику вести, чувствует ладони, спускающиеся на бока и отдающиеся легкой щекоткой, бедро, рывком прижатое к паху с таким напором, что если бы это не было настолько приятным, то показалось бы немного болезненным.  
  
Они едва ли позволяли себе когда-либо такие откровенные прикосновения. Они еще даже не видели друг друга голыми и не касались  _там_. Всегда лишь через ткань джинсов, всегда все кончалось лишь тем, что они терлись друг о друга, неумело целовались и спускали в трусы. Это было стыдно, непривычно, но Патрику нравилось. Он не решается, но так хочет, наконец, сказать Питу, что родителей на выходных не будет дома. Что они не будут даже где-то по соседству, а уедут в другой город к бабушке Нэнси. Он боится того, что может из этого выйти, но любопытство, бушующие гормоны и первая влюбленность пересиливают, громко и весело галдя в его голове, не давая шансов на то, чтобы передумать.  
  
Когда Пит, отстранившись, начинает съезжать вниз, на колени, Патрик смотрит на него с вопросом. Пит держит его вспотевшие ладони, чтобы через мгновение оставить легкий поцелуй на чуть порозовевшем запястье. Пока ведет от коленей вверх пальцами к паху, он дает Патрику максимум времени на то, чтобы остановить себя, если тот вдруг против или еще не готов. Но Патрик смотрит зачарованно, уверенно, пусть все еще не успокоив загнанное дыхание. Он не желает пропускать ни одного движения даже тогда, когда Пит расстегивает джинсы и стягивает их, оголяя бледные бедра. Член натягивает темную ткань боксеров, и Пит легко касается его, но даже этого хватает, чтобы Патрик крепко сомкнул губы, стараясь не проронить и звука.   
  
Он не смыкает глаза до тех пор, пока Пит не обхватывает губами головку члена. Ощущение слишком острое, и жаркое, и мокрое, и больное. Он чувствует пальцы на тазовой косточке, царапанье зубов и ласку языка, горячую нижнюю губу под головкой. Он в забытье срывается на громкий стон, сжимая в пальцах волосы Пита, больно тянет и резко подается бедрами. И на большее его не хватает, Патрик кончает, закусив губу и сильнее зажмурив глаза.  
  
Как только голова перестает кружиться так, словно он прокатился на каком-то бешеном аттракционе, Патрик фокусирует взгляд на Пите, и тот злобно зыркает в ответ, демонстративно вытирая рот. Можно было ощутить даже на физическом уровне, как Пит уже начинает жаловаться, но их прерывает:  
  
— Спенса не виде… ли? — Брендон, юркнувший в приоткрытую дверь, заикаясь на полуслове. Он явно впечатлен открывшейся перед ним картиной и ни на каплю не жалеет о том, что мать изо дня в день заставляет его ходить в школу.  
  
Пит первым отмирает, молнией соскакивая с пола и надевая толстовку, чтобы хоть как-то прикрыться. И если его выдает лишь нервные движения, то Патрик, пусть и успевший натянуть джинсы, безбожно палится раскрасневшимися щеками и блаженным выражением лица.  
  
Оценив обстановку, Пит устало произносит:  
  
— Юри, если узнаю, что хоть слово разболтал, вырву голосовые связки и натяну на гитару вместо струн, усек?  
  
Всегда быстро смекающий Брендон обалдело кивает и так же быстренько сматывается, осторожно прикрыв за собой дверь.  
  
В другой ситуации Патрик бы возможно расстроился из-за того, что, узнай школа о них, Пит скорее всего утопился бы от стыда. Но сейчас, когда дымка удовольствия еще не покинула его тело, он вполне доволен жизнью. Он до сих пор дрейфует но волнах океана, название которому «настоящий мозгодробильный оргазм шестнадцатилетнего подростка». Кажется, это лучшее, что происходило с ним, опережая даже тот великолепный день, когда его назначили ведущим школьного радио.   
  
Он застегивает джинсы, его губ не покидает расслабленная улыбка. Пит, как противоположность ему, опирается на шкафчик и с хмурым видом пьет воду из бутылки. Патрику это кажется неправильным и он подходит, чтобы поцеловать Пита, на что тот пусть лениво, но отвечает на касания губ и направляет руку Патрика к своему паху.  
  
—…рю же, они там!  
  
Дверь раздевалки снова распахивается и на пороге стоит Райан Росс, глава школьной газеты. За его гордо расправленными плечами маячит голова Брендона с беснующими в глазах чертями.  
  
Все четверо знают завтрашнюю главную школьную сенсацию.  
  


***

  
  
— Теперь все узнают.  
  
Они идут по школьному двору на их обычное место, где начинается их личный нулевой километр.  
  
— Прости, — добавляет Патрик чуть понурым голосом.  
  
Пит встает как вкопанный и после долгого взгляда спрашивает:  
  
— Ты этого не хочешь?  
  
Короткое мгновенье тишины выдает задумчивость Патрика, но он решает ответить честно.  
  
— Мне все равно. Я не стыжусь себя, тебя тем более. Это ничего не изменит. Для меня, по крайней мере.  
  
Пит кивает с нечитаемым выражением лица, и они продолжают идти дальше, шоркая подошвами о теплый серый асфальт.  
  
— А ты хочешь? — будто опомнившись или же решившись, спешно задает вопрос Патрик.  
  
— Чтобы все узнали о нас?  
  
Патрик сглатывает, но чуть заметно кивает.  
  
— Ты не представляешь, насколько сильно, — признается Пит.  
  
Пытаясь сдерживать себя и не выпучивать глаза настолько, что их потом придется собирать где-то в кустах, Патрик уставляется себе в ноги.  
  
— Я отчего-то думал, что ты бы не захотел огласки, лишнего внимания, поэтому и… — не договорив, Пит вздыхает.  
  
Патрик вспоминает, как совсем недавно Пит грозил Брендону, и наконец понимает, за кого именно тот боялся. Он чувствует себя дураком, поехавших на голову, с мошкарой, поселившейся в желудке, но таким счастливым.  
  
Он берет Пита за руку, потому что теперь можно, и встречается с ним взглядом.  
  
— Не удивлюсь, если завтра Райан прибежит брать интервью.  
  
Патрик согласно смеется, вторя смеху Пита. И ощущает щекотку спокойствия, а главное — полную уверенность.  
  
Все так же, но уже тише посмеиваясь, они направляются к машине Пита.  
  
— Покажешь дорогу до дома?  
  
— Как будто ты уже и так ее не знаешь, — обреченно закатывает глаза Патрик.  
  
— Знаю, — широко улыбается Пит, помогая Патрику застегнуть ремень безопасности, и заводит мотор.

**Author's Note:**

> [1] — мяч, забитый игроком в свои ворота.  
> [2] — исп. — карапуз, красавчик.


End file.
